<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth Sailing by Hxneycake_Hxtlines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648193">Smooth Sailing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxneycake_Hxtlines/pseuds/Hxneycake_Hxtlines'>Hxneycake_Hxtlines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peppermint System AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Peppermint System, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sailing, Sea Monsters, Tags May Change, Transphobia, Violence, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxneycake_Hxtlines/pseuds/Hxneycake_Hxtlines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is not based on content creators or fictional characters. This fanfiction centers around an AU made about and by a DID system, with a few exceptions (IRL friends, etc.) Any relationships in this fanfiction are based on actual relationships within the system, and we ask that you respect us as people.<br/>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•<br/>Growing weary of life in the castle, a prince and their maid flee to the sea, only to discover long hidden secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bixbee/Marz, Samantha/Marshall, Schlatt/Sans, Tek’no/Carson, W.D. Gaster/Severus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peppermint System AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth Sailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The freshly polished floors of the castle glistened as the sun rose, shining through the large windows lining the halls. Samantha made her way quickly down the hallway, her shoes clacking along the floors as she approached a large bedroom door. She knocked twice on the wooden door, before pushing it open, shutting it behind her.</p><p><br/>
“G’morning your highness, lot’s to do today.”</p><p><br/>
Samantha crossed the room to a large bed, pulling the blankets from atop the sleeping figure laying on it. The figure groaned, rolling onto their stomach to bury their face in their pillows. Their ram’s ears twitched towards Samantha as they groaned in annoyance, but without the protection of the blankets, they couldn’t conceal their wagging tail.</p><p><br/>
“Mmm….not yet, ‘m still tired….”</p><p><br/>
Samantha smiled, nudging the prince. They opened one eye, looking back at her before bursting into giggles. Samantha laughed in return, pulling on the prince’s arm.</p><p><br/>
“I’d say the same, but we’ve things to do. Up, Bixbee. I can’t carry you ‘round the castle. We’ve already tried it.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee groaned again, sitting up to yawn and half-heartedly stretch. They swung their legs over the side of the bed, standing and making their way to a dress, already set on a wire mannequin. They looked it up and down for a bit, before smiling in approval, moving behind a dressing screen. Samantha gathered up the underdress, passing it over the screen and taking the chemise from them.</p><p><br/>
“How did you sleep, cupcake?”</p><p><br/>
There was a small laugh from behind the screen, muffled by fabric as the prince pulled on their underdress, staying careful to not let the horns sprouting from their head tear the fabric.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, well enough, Miss Samantha. And you?”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee stepped out from behind the dressing screen, nodding to the corset in Samantha’s hands. Samantha made her way to them, helping to set the corset around their waist.</p><p><br/>
“Same as you, cupcake. I dreamt of you.”<br/>
Samantha began lacing the corset as the prince smiled, looking back at her as best they could.</p><p><br/>
“Dreamt of me? Miss Samantha, there are far more interesting things to dream of. Like a certain butler, no?”</p><p><br/>
Samantha felt her face flush, and she laced part of the corset tightly, causing Bixbee to let out a small cry of protest. She gave a half smile, relacing the corset as she tried to cool her face.</p><p><br/>
“Who, Marshall? And why would I dream of him?”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee laughed as Samantha finished lacing the corset, turning to try and help Samantha with the gown. They raised an eyebrow as she averted her gaze, feeling the heat return to her face.</p><p><br/>
“‘Why would I dream of him?’ Miss Samantha, you two aren’t very subtle with how you act around each other. Even Mother has said you two act like a honeymooning couple.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee lifted their arms as Samantha dropped the gown above their head, giving her a teasing grin as they poked her slowly reddening cheek.</p><p><br/>
“Cat got your tongue, Miss Samantha?”</p><p><br/>
Samantha playfully pouted in return, tapping their nose once before folding the chemise and tucking it under her arm. Her tail flicked quickly, brushing against the prince and sending them into a giggling fit. Bixbee smoothed the golden fabric of their dress, lifting the skirt to slip into their shoes before following Samantha to the door.</p><p>Samantha cleared her throat, flashing them a look.</p><p><br/>
“Right then. Now don’t go gossiping around the castle cupcake, we both know you talk too much for your own good.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee grasped at their chest in mock hurt, draping themselves over Samantha. Samantha sighed, before giving them a smile and pushing them out of the door and into the castle’s hall.</p><p><br/>
The two separated as they made their way down the hall, slowly gaining their composure and falling into their roles with ease. Samantha’s smile fell from her face, replaced with an unreadable expression, and she brought the chemise out from under her arm and into her hands. She took care to stay two steps behind the prince, keeping an eye out as they passed door after door, window after window, servant after servant.</p><p><br/>
Bixbee straightened their posture, their joyful grin replaced with a small polite smile. They clasped their hands in front of them, their head raised high as they made their way to the throne room.</p><p><br/>
“You highness, you’ve a meeting with the king and queen this morning, and an appearance in town today. You’ll have a few hours peace before you’ve a meeting again this evening in regards to the sailors we’ve sent to the southern seas.”<br/>
Bixbee looked back to Samantha, cocking their head to the side as they gave her a curious look.</p><p><br/>
“The sailors in the southern seas? I thought we wouldn’t receive news until they’d reached port in Angria?”</p><p><br/>
“Yes, but there’s been news of attacks in the southern waters, the sailors fear for their safety.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee’s brow furrowed as they stopped, looking to Samantha again for answers. Samantha gave a weak smile, nudging them slightly to continue forward. She lowered her voice, leaning down slightly to whisper to Bixbee.</p><p><br/>
“Pirates.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee’s eyes widened a fraction, and they swallowed nervously before nodding once.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, I suppose it is in best interest that I am present at such a meeting.”</p><p><br/>
Their hands fell to their sides, grasping onto their dress tightly as they continued down the hall. They’d been told of the pirates in the southern seas by their father as a young child, and the stories continued to sow fear and dread into their heart. Stories of drunken savages, swords sharp and words sharper, with wicked smiles and hearts empty of compassion for anyone except their own.</p><p>Samantha frowned at the pale face of the prince, reaching out to quietly grab their hand. Bixbee looked back to her, their expression taut with worry and fear. She gave them a comforting smile, squeezing their hand once before letting go and returning to her watch as they reached the throne room.</p><p><br/>
“Anastasia! Come here dear.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee’s father’s voice rang through the throne room, a loud echo that made Bixbee subconsciously flinch away from him. Samantha’s stare turned cold as she looked up at the king, her glare going unnoticed as the king made his way down to pull the prince up to the thrones.</p><p>“How did you sleep, dear? I’ve exciting news!”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee gave him a strained smile, quickly moving from his grasp to sit on their throne. They smoothed out their dress onto their lap, waiting until Samantha was at their side before speaking.</p><p><br/>
“As well as I’d normally, father. What’s this news?”</p><p><br/>
The king’s smile grew as he approached their throne, continuing to ignore the cold glare from the maid sat at their armrest.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve found you a suitor!”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee felt their heart sink as they stared at the grinning king before them, gripping their arm rest. They felt Samantha shift slightly, and reached to grab her hand, not breaking eye contact with their father.</p><p><br/>
“...a suitor?”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee internally groaned at how small their voice sounded, gripping the armrest of their throne so tightly their knuckles began to turn white. Their father’s grin grew larger as he gestured to a boy entering the throne room, presents of gold and jewels in tow.</p><p><br/>
“Yes! The prince of Calormenis, his royal highness August Elric III!”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee felt sick to their stomach. They looked back to Samantha in panic, only to find her gaze locked onto the newly arrived prince with a hatred they’d only ever seen directed at their father and mother. A tail slowly creeped around their waist, and they looked down in confusion, only to spot the familiar pink tuft of hair that was from their maid’s tail. Bixbee relaxed slightly, turning their attention to the prince once more.<br/>
Prince August made his way to their throne, kneeling before them in a deep bow.</p><p><br/>
“Princess Anastasia of Alynthia, it is an honor to finally meet you.”</p><p><br/>
<em>That isn’t my name. I’m not the princess. I don’t want you here. I want to leave with Miss Samantha.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Bixbee’s voice died in their throat as Samantha stepped forward.</p><p><br/>
“You highness, with all due respect, I’m sure the prince-” Samantha’s voice went cold as she corrected the title “-is very overwhelmed by the sudden changes. I should be taking them to complete their schedule today, though I’m sure they’d be more than willing to get to know Prince August at a later time.”</p><p><br/>
Her voice was sharp, eyes narrowed as she stared down the king. The king glared right back, before smiling, smoothing his hair down around his golden crown.</p><p><br/>
“Of course. I shall see you when you return, Anastasia.”</p><p><br/>
Their father’s voice grew cold and malicious, looking back to Bixbee with annoyance and anger in his eyes. Samantha didn’t waste any time helping Bixbee up, keeping her tail wrapped around their waist as she led them past Prince August. As they passed, Bixbee heard the prince cry out, and a large thump echoed through the room as he fell back onto the floor. Bixbee turned to their maid in confusion, only to find a smile waiting for them. Giving a smile in return, the two quickly made their way out of the throne room and into the hallway.</p><p><br/>
“Miss Samantha! You know Father will have you pay that back tenfold-”</p><p><br/>
“Ah, well, I haven’t any concern for your father, have I? Besides, I’m glad it made you smile.”</p><p><br/>
There was a moment of silence between the two as they stood, smiling in the hallway, before the prince burst into giggles.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I suppose we’ll have to make today enjoyable, won’t we? That way your punishment tonight won’t be too horrid to bear.”</p><p><br/>
Samantha smiled at them, walking quickly back with them to their bedroom.</p><p><br/>
“Of course cupcake. I’ll gather our cloaks and we’ll leave as soon as possible. With any luck we’ll be out so late your father will forget all about Prince August’s little tumble in the throne room. Shall we?”</p>
<hr/><p>The darkness of the night enveloped the kingdom, sparkling stars puncturing the pitch black blanket that wrapped itself around Alynthia. The large oaken doors of the prince’s bedroom swung open as Bixbee and Samantha made their way back inside, laughing quietly and tossing a few baskets onto the large bed.</p><p><br/>
“Miss Samantha, you’d ought to not say such things!”</p><p><br/>
“Would you tell?”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee unclasped their cloak, throwing it over the dressing screen as they struggled to get out of their gown.</p><p><br/>
“Well, no, but still! What if Father hears?”</p><p><br/>
“And what use have I for what he thinks of what I say? He doesn’t mean anything to me.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee raised their arms above their head as Samantha lifted the gown above their head, setting it on the bed as she moved to unlace the corset.</p><p><br/>
“And if he has you executed?”</p><p><br/>
“Then I shall die knowing I have not spoken untruths, but rather, he is too cowardly to face the truth that I have lain at his feet.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee gave her a small smile, sighing in relief the second the corset was removed.</p><p><br/>
“You haven’t any idea how hard it is to breathe in those.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, haven’t I? If that is what you so chose to think, your highness, I shan’t stop you.”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee laughed again, moving behind the dressing screen to remove their underdress. Samantha passed the chemise over the screen, careful to keep her gaze averted as the prince resumed dressing.</p><p><br/>
“Shall you be staying in the servant’s quarters, Miss Samantha?”</p><p><br/>
Samantha pouted, looking to the prince as they came from behind the dressing screen.</p><p><br/>
“What, have you decided I’m no longer pleasant company, cupcake?”</p><p>“Wh- No! You’re always welcome to stay in my quarters, Miss Samantha.”</p><p>Samantha moved the baskets from atop the bed, setting them along the many desks and tables in the room. She made her way behind the dressing screen, quickly changing from her uniform to her own chemise, before crossing back to the bed where the prince was sat, waiting with a hairbrush and file.</p><p>“Do tell me if I hurt you, cupcake.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, Miss Samantha.”</p><p>Samantha began to file at the small horns atop Bixbee’s head, gripping around the middle of the horn to stop any sort of pain. A small purr escaped their throat, and their tail began wagging as they shut their eyes in content. Their eyes flew open as they felt something brush against their arm, and a smile grew on their face as they watched Samantha’s tail flick around, occasionally brushing against their arms.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve finished your horns, cupcake. Should I move onto your hair, or your ears?”</p><p><br/>
“Mmm, hair please!”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee flapped their hands slightly in excitement as Samantha began to brush their hair, an even louder purr rumbling through the room. </p><p>Samantha smiled, her tail continuing to flick around as she brushed the prince’s hair. As she finished, she began to move onto the ears, taking care to watch for any sign of pain or discomfort. Bixbee’s tail wagged harder as their purr grew in volume, their ears twitching towards the brush every so often.</p><p><br/>
“I’ve finished, cupcake. Ready for bed then?”</p><p><br/>
Bixbee nodded, moving to pull Samantha into a tight hug. Samantha smiled, giving a hug in return, and pressing a kiss to their forehead. Her tail made its way around their waist, tightening in a makeshift hug before falling back to her side. Bixbee let go and crawled across the large bed, using two of the large pillows to make a sort of wall, leaving just enough space to see Samantha’s face.</p><p><br/>
Samantha settled into the other side of the bed, blowing out the candle at their bedside and plunging the two into darkness. A moment of silence passed before Bixbee spoke, their voice quiet and uncertain.</p><p><br/>
“....I don’t want to marry the prince.”<br/>
Samantha shifted onto her side to face Bixbee, barely making out their face in the moonlit room.</p><p><br/>
“You won’t have to cupcake, I promise.”<br/>
“....how?”</p><p><br/>
Another long moment of silence passed. When Samantha spoke again, her voice was strong and determined, echoing in the prince’s ears despite not being more than a whisper.</p><p><br/>
“...Because in a week’s time we’ll be running away.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>